1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a computer-based method of providing personal assistance in daily activities and more particularly, pertains to a method and a system of automatically and actively providing personal assistance, using a vehicle or a portable electronic device, based on detected data regarding the user and the user's environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing power is ever advancing. Records of data may be made with more ease than was previously obtainable. Prior personal assistance and memory jogging methods/systems implemented in a vehicle or a portable electronic device have heavily relied upon passively outputting data based on an input/request from the user or upon occurrence of a predetermined or scheduled event stored in a database. However, currently, a computer-based method or system is needed for actively and automatically providing personal assistance to the user (e.g., actively and automatically reminding the user of an event or actively and automatically encouraging the user to take a particular action based on conversational and situational cues). Thus, a method/system is needed for detecting and analyzing data regarding the user and the environment surrounding the user, and actively and automatically providing personal assistance based on the detected and analyzed data.